Leave me alone!
by Mariwanhe
Summary: You are stalked but by who Gokudera or Hibari WHICH ONE? It starts out slow but it will eventually get there. You will be mostly confused and try to find out who it is. But being naive you can't figure it out. Full summary inside. GokuderaxReaderxHibari
1. Chapter 1

Hello! This is my first fanfic so it might suck…

I hope you guys like this.

This Is Gokudera x Reader x Hibari

May have spelling and grammar errors. Or any other mistakes.

Disclaimer: I don't own. lol I feel professional because I put the disclaimer here.

Summary: Well in this story you are the person in here. You are stalked but by who Gokudera or Hibari... WHICH ONE! It starts out slow but it will eventually get there. You will be mostly confused and try to find out who it is. But being naive and dumb you can't figure it out and ask them if they are stalking you. They both give and answer and it is ... _"Figure it out yourself". rated T for Language._

* * *

[Reader's POV]

*RING DING DONG DING DING DONG DING* the alarm rang as you woke up. (Lol Ring ding dong by SHINee)

" Yes, it's my first day at Namimori! "

'I wish I can make friends and have a good start. '

" . . . . . . . . AHH! only 15 minutes to get ready? "

Of course you rush and forget to eat breakfast. Not wanting to make a bad impression on the first day you ran fast out the door.

**-At Namimori-**

" Ah ha I made it! "

" Oh, what a weird girl. " A girl snickered.

I tried glaring at her but made a weird face instead.

Note: Practice glaring.

' Aw now I'm going to be known as a weirdo. '

I stand out the door waiting to go in.

" Alright settle down class! We have a transfer student from Midori Middle School. " The teacher said.

" Oh! She must be a smart girl. " I heard a girl's voice from out the door.

' Ha she doesn't know me. ' I thought.

" Alright please come in and introduce yourself to everyone (Name) - san. " The teacher said.

" Hello I'm (Last name, First name) It is nice to meet you all I hope we can be friends. " I smiled.

" All right you can sit right there next to Kyoko. " As an orange haired girl raised her hand.

" Hello (Last name) - san I hope we can be friends! Please call me Kyoko. " Kyoko said.

" Okay then, please call me (First name)! "

" Okay now class please solve this problem X+2=4. " Said the teacher.

" Sawada! What is the answer? "

" AHH U-UMM E-ERRR? " this spiky haired boy stuttered. While this gray haired boy signaling out the answer.

' Haha! I feel bad for you ' I thought.

" (Last name) ! What is the answer? "

" AHH U-UMM E-ERRR? " I blurted out. ' Wow am I really that dumb? ' T_T

*RING RING*

Yes the bell!

**-Lunch-**

" (Name) - chan! Let's eat lunch together with Tsuna-kun. " Kyoko said.

" You mean that boy with the spiky hair? "

" Yes, he is in our class. He is really nice. " Kyoko said.

" You mean very useless. " Hana sighed.

" He can't be that bad. "

" Wait until you see him (Name)- chan you'll laugh. " Hana said.

' Is he that bad? '

**-Rooftop-**

" HIIIEEEE K-kyoko - chan! " Tsuna said blushing.

Hana sighed.

" Hi Tsuna - kun. " Kyoko said.

" Ow my ears hurt… "

" Oi! Stupid woman don't insult the tenth. " This gray haired boy yelled.

" And… who are you? "

" Stupid wo- "

" His name is Gokudera, I'm Yamamoto, and that's Tsuna. " Yamamoto cut him off.

" Baseball-idiot don't tell her my name! " Gokudera yelled.

" Gokudera-kun stop yelling! " Tsuna said.

" Yes Tenth! " Gokudera said.

" It's nice to meet you all. "

" So why did you transfer to Namimori? Isn't Midori Middle a school for smart kids? " Yamamoto asked.

" Ah I got kicked out because of my grades, they were low."

" Ha stupid woman you're so stupid! " Gokudera said.

" Me and Tsuna get low grades too ! " Yamamoto said.

" So... the three of us are stupid? " I asked.

" Tenth I didn't mean to insult you! I will pull the plug! " Gokudera said.

" No! Gokudera- kun stop! " Tsuna said.

" If you don't want me to kill myself I will cut off one finger! " Gokudera said.

' What weird people but, I think this school year will be fun. ' I thought.

**-Outside afterschool-**

"Ah sorry guys I have baseball practice today! " Yamamoto waved.

" Tenth! Let's go home! " Gokudera said.

" Tsuna –san! Haru has come to walk home with you! " Haru said.

" Haru! It's me (Name). "

" Hahi (Name) – chan you transferred to Namimori Middle? " Haru asked.

" Yes, but it's not as nice as Midori Middle. "

" Hahi so you like it here better? " she asked.

" Midori middle was a pretty nice school but, I think I will have a chance to live my life carefree without a worry. "

" I think you guys have it more carefree than us. " Tsuna said.

" What does that mean? " I asked.

" Ah err never mind! " Tsuna said acting like he blurted out a secret by accident.

" What Tenth is trying to say is while you guys sit and watch, we are out doing dangerous things. " Gokudera said.

" … "

" Is that an insult? " I asked.

" What! Are you stupid or something? " He asked.

" According to my grades and you, I am. "

" Why you! Tenth let me blow her up for you! " He said while pulling Fire crackers out of his jacket.

" Gokudera –kun stop! " Tsuna shrieked.

" So anyway Haru how do you know Tsuna –san? " I asked getting off topic.

" Hahi he lives near us (Name) - chan. Tsuna also saved Haru from drowning! He will be Haru's Future husband! " She happly said.

" When did I agree on this? " Tsuna said pulling on his hair.

" I'm rooting for you Haru. " I said.

" Hahi! Thank you (Name) - chan! " she said with excitement.

" No way the Tenth is going to marry you! " Gokudera yelled.

" 'cause you want to marry him yourself. " I mumbled.

" WWHHHAAATTT! " He yelled at me red to the face.

" Ok then let's just stop fighting and go home! " Tsuna said.

" Che, I'm only walking Tenth home not you guys. " Gokudera said.

" G-Gokudera –kun. " Tsuna sighed.

" That's not a nice way to treat girl. "

" She's right Gokudera. Mafia men treat women equally. " This baby thing said.

" Reborn! What are you doing here? " Tsuna screamed at the baby whose name seems to be Reborn.

" Don't speak to your tutor like that! " said Reborn as he kicked him.

" Hello I'm Reborn. You would be great in Tsuna's family. " He told me.

" Reborn! Don't get her involved! " Tsuna said.

" She'll probably join the family anyway since every friend you made is **NOW** involved with the mafia. " Reborn said.

" Herbivore. "

" HIIIIIEEE! " Tsuna yelled.

"Ow…"

" Don't worry tenth I'll protect you! " Gokudera said as he pulled out his fireworks.

" You (Last Name , First Name). You're the one who insulted Namimori.

I'll bite you to death!" He lunged at me.

* * *

Should I even bother to continue this story? Uggh I hate cliffhangers. But I have to end it here because I am forced to get off the computer.

Review please?

….Please?


	2. Chapter 2

Yes the second chapter!

I hope you enjoy!

Thank you **Fujisaki Nadeshiko **, **X-Ulquiorra-X , Zelky **for being my first reviewers!

Are you surprised to see your names here? XD

May have errors.

Disclaimer: I obviously don't own it.

* * *

" Tsuna Save her with your dying will! " the baby said while shooting Tsuna!

" REBORN! " Tsuna yelled.

" STAY BACK (NAME) SAN! " He told me.

And so I did. So I ran behind Gokudera and hid behind him. I swore I saw something red on his cheeks! But they were probably for his _Tenth _seeing him half naked_. _' I still don't know why he calls him that. '

" Hahi! " Haru ran because of all the scary things happening at the moment.

" S-S-Stupid W-Woman get off ! " Gokudera yelled at me.

" Herbivore move out the way ! " The boy said while hitting Tsuna with his shiny stick thing.

Tsuna collided with Gokudera and me. He looked like regular Tsuna again. All these things happening I had to think of a plan to get away!

" Tsuna,Gokudera I have a plan. " I whispered to them.

" Okay Gokudera Come here. "

" Okay what now? " He asked.

As he said that I pushed him into that boy and ran.

" RUN FOR YOUR LIFE TSUNA! " I screamed.

" HHIIIIEEE! Gokudera - kun! " Tsuna panicked.

The boy pushed Gokudera off and stomped away.

I think she will make a great addition to our family. Reborn smirked.(uggh I hate making Reborn say stuff. I get annoyed with the word smirk for some reason. OKAY now back to the story.)

I ran and ran.

" AHH I'm tired. I should probably apologize to that boy tomorrow ….."

' Holy f… crap! It's the boy from before! Oops I think he saw me! Wait, no he didn't I'm safe. '

*GLARE*

'…I guess he did see me. Huh? Oh he's turning away. '

*TOUCH*

" EEEEKKKK!" I yelled.

" HAHI! " Haru screamed.

" Wahh Haru! I'm sorry you scared me! "

" I-It's okay (Name) – chan. " Haru stuttered.

" Hahi! Haru is sorry for leaving you back there with Tsuna and Gokudera – kun. " Haru said.

" Wait a minute why are you still alive ? I thought you got bitten by Hibari! " She yelled.

" Oh so that is the boys name. "

" Hahi! Don't call him that call him Hibari – san or you'll get bitten to death! " She told me.

" Okay, well bye Haru I remember I have to do something at home. "

"Hahi! Okay bye (Name) - chan. " Haru waved

**- At home (5:00AM)-**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

" Hey its (Guardian's name). I got the ingredients set up…..

" Wait! Why are you glaring into the mirror? " She/he/It/They said.

" Oh I was um . . . just practicing. "

" Well your ingredients for making cookies are down stairs. Who are you making this for again? "She/he/It/They said.

" I made a boy sad so I have to make him something. "

" This early in the morning? "She/he/It/They said.

" … Yep "

**- Down stairs -**

*COOK COOK SWISH MAKE*

" Yes I'm done! and just in time. "

**- At school -**

" Tsssuuunnna! " I yelled.

" HIIIIEEE! What is it (Name) – chan? " Tsuna asked.

" Please give these to Hibari – san for me! Thanks!" I asked while shoving the bag of cookies into his hand and the running off.

" Oh no what should I do? I don't want to disappoint her ! " Tsuna panicked.

**- Outside the Reception room -**

*KNOCK KNOCK*

" Um Hibari – san ? " Tsuna said timidly.

" Herbivore what do you want? " Hibari said.

" U-Umm h-here. " Tsuna gave Hibari the cookies.

*TWITCH*

" Herbivore are you confessing to me? " Hibari asked angrily taking out his tonfas.

" HIIIIEEE NO! THIS IS FROM (NAME) – CHAN! " Tsuna said blushing.

" Hn. Leave now or I'll bite you to death! " Hibari threatened.

Hibari opened the bag of cookies and found a note and burnt misshaped cookies.

" Wao. Don't they look nice. " Hibari said sarcastically.

Hibari then took the note and read it.

_Dear Hibari ,_

_Did you like the cookies I made you? I tried very hard so if you see me tell me what you think of them._

_ Oh! If you want more cookies I'll make some more if you like :D. _

_I forgot! I'm sorry I made fun of your school it must be very precious to you. _

_Oh and I've decided you're my friend from now on! Haha just kidding!_

_ Love__ Sincerely, _

_ (Last name, First name)_

Hibari's eye twitched at the word love. Herbivore you poison the cookies didn't you? Hibari thought. He frowned.

Then he marched out of the office with the leftover cookies trying to find out where (Name) was.

* * *

YESSS! I lied I was going to update next week but I didn't! I just couldn't wait to continue it. I will be working on chapter three now. I just wanted to say that this story was not planned out. Every day I just go with the flow and just write. I don't even know if that makes sense. This story was totally different in my mind when I was thinking about it. (does anyone even read this?)This story was going to be about a girl who wanted to help fight with the boys but she couldn't 'cause she was a **GIRL**. Oh ya another cliffhanger sorry...


	3. Chapter 3

KEKEKEKEKEKEKE CHAPTER 3.

Haha im surprised I went this far. I've been browsing the internet for inspiration.

Disclaimer: No no no no no

Hehe this is my longest chapter.

may have Mistakes

* * *

Hibari stomped away to find (Name).

" (Last name, First name)! " Hibari said catching up to her in the hallway.

" Hibari – san Ah! You got my cookies. What do you think of them? " I smiled.

*PANG PANG* 'What is this panging noise in my chest?' Hibari thought.

He got closer and threw the cookies in my hands.

" They were disgusting. I almost died from eating them. " Hibari said surprised from what he said.

" Huh? B-But I-I tried my best. " I said my heart starting to hurt.

" Heh? That was the worst thing I ever ate. " He told me.

' What the hell am I saying? '

" Uuu w-why are you being so mean? " I let out as I realized I started to cry.

" I HATE YOU HIBARI! "

I ran away of course I was upset it probably wasn't his fault. Hibari just stood there angry from what I said.

" TENTH! " I heard nearby.

" Gokudera! " I yelled as I ran and hugged him.

" WHATTHEHELLGETOFFMEWOMAN! " He said.

**- AUTHOR POV -**

" Tsk herbivore. "

" You know you have to treat her right if you want her to like you. " Reborn said.

" Heh? You think I like her? " Hibari said.

" Well what do you think of that? " Reborn said Pointing at (Name) hugging Gokudera.

" Is that a challenge? " Hibari said.

" Hmm now I guess it is. Try to make her like you. " Reborn smirked.

" And if I win? " Hibari asked.

" You'll get to fight me. " Reborn said.

" Hm.. It's a deal." Hibari smirked.

**-MAIN CHARACTER POV-**

" WAHH! Gokudera I'm sad! Hibari said my cooking sucks! "

" Will you eat them? Please? "

I shoved a cookie in his mouth and he looked like he was about to die.

" Sorry! They were gross right? "

" N-no but they were better than my sister's cooking. " Gokudera said.

" Thank you Gokudera! I said blushing.

" Anyway why did you come to me if your sad you could have gone to the baseball-freak. " he said.

" But I like Gokudera the best since Yamamoto is so happy all the time and Tsuna would just freak out and tell me not to talk about Hibari. "

" Y-you like me the best? " he said.

" Hm? " I said looking at his face.

" What is it? " he asked.

" I just noticed how handsome you are ! " I said.

" W-what? ! "

" Haha, wait I think my necklace is stuck to my hair. " My necklace was just an old chain with no charms on it.

I laughed at his expression and dropped my necklace by accident.

*SHATTER CRUSH*

" Wahh Gokudera you stepped on my necklace! " I hollered.

" Well erm its okay you don't have to buy me another one it's old anyway. " After I said that he ran.

" Wait where are you going? ! "

**- After school –**

" Tsuna! " I yelled.

" O-oh it's you (Name) – chan! " he said.

" Have you seen Gokudera ? "

" O-oh he said he was going somewhere… " he said.

" Yamamoto – san! "

" What is it? " he smiled.

" Will you walk Tsuna home for me? "

" Sure why? " Yamamoto asked.

" I'm going to find Gokudera! "

" Do you want us to come with you? " Tsuna asked.

" No thanks I don't want to ruin your evening. "

" Well okay then see you tomorrow. " Tsuna said as they waved good bye.

**- on the streets of Namimori –**

" Ah Kyoko – chan ! look there's (Name) – chan! " Haru screamed.

" Hey guys! Have you seen Gokudera? I'm looking for him. "

" Oh! We saw him near the jewelry store! " Haru exclaimed.

" Thanks guys see you later! "

' Hm why would he be at a jewelry store ? '

' ! unless he's thinking of proposing to Tsuna! But Tsuna loves Kyoko – chan. I better warn Gokudera so he won't get his heart broken. '

" Gokudera! NO! DON'T DO THIS YOUR HEART WILL DIE IF YOUR GONNA ASK HIM! HE WILL REJECT YOU!"

" W-what are you talking about stupid woman ? ! "

" ….Ehh your no proposing to Tsuna? "

" ! " he yelled at me.

" Oh okay then see you later! " I waved.

" W-wait h-here " Gokudera stuttered while handing me a box.

!

" You want to marry me? "

" NOO! Stupid woman open it. "

" Oh it's a necklace…. "

" You don't like it ? " he asked.

" No it's pretty thanks! "

" Gokudera – kun (Name) – chan! " Tsuna yelled.

" Tenth! " Gokudera yelled.

" Reborn told me to find you guys. " Tsuna said.

" Gokudera! " Reborn said.

" Yes Reborn – san! " Gokudera said.

" From today on you will spend more time with (Name). So that means you won't see Tsuna for a week." He said.

" What! I have to protect Tenth! I'm his right hand man! " Gokudera panicked.

" Yamamoto will do it instead. " Reborn said.

" WHAT! I'm not letting him take my role! " he said.

" You have to learn how to deal with not having Dame-Tsuna around. Do it for him. " He said.

" Alright if it's for Tenth I will! " Gokudera said.

" Why does he have to spend time with me? " I asked.

" No one else can tolerate him but you right now. " Reborn said.

" Oh I see….. "

**-10minutes later-**

" Gokudera let's go watch a movie at my house! "

" Why are you acting like were a couple? " He asked

" Huh? I wanted to watch a movie yeesh. "

Gokudera blushed and I laughed.

" Let's watch a scary movie! "

" UGGH Fine. "

**-20 minutes into the movie-**

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKK "

" Shut up! " Gokudera yelled.

" B-but it's scary! "

*FLASH FLASH*

" Wahh it's dark! "

" Let go of me! It's just a blackout..." Gokudera said.

"….. NOOO TENTH! HE'S ALL ALONE WHO WILL PROTECT HIM? " he yelled.

" W-wait Gokudera the lights will go on right?...RIGHT? "

"…. WAHH I SAW SOMETHING MOVE IN THE WINDOW! "

" uhgg I need to go home and for the last time let go of me! "

"NO! you need to stay with me I'll be alone and scared! "

" Where's your family? " he asked.

" Their out of town. " I said as I got closer to Gokudera. He blushed and ran out of my house.

" WAIT Gokudera! " I said as I ran out of my house to look for him.

**-Author POV-**

" ERR…" you said as you started cry

' Omigosh why would you leave me you bastard and even in the rain too.' You thought

*BANG* Something hit your head.

"Herbivore why are you crying? "

" Ehh you jerk what are you doing here? " you said.

" Don't call me that herbivore. " he said as he picked you up and walked away. But what you guys didn't notice was a shadow standing there watching you.

* * *

Hehe I hope this was a good chapter. It's so tiring to write over 1,000 words. Haha I was watching 'We Got Married' with Jo Kwon and Gain when I writing this. OH! I hope you noticed Hibari's stalker part when she/you screamed that something was in the window.

Review?


	4. IM SORRY

IM SO SORRY!

I cant continue this story any more i lost inspiration. It's only been 3 chapters too!

I'm terribly sorry life is stressing me out at the moment.

It's been very depressing.

BUT! I may continue it.

If i get happier in life...


End file.
